


【knifewood】关于knifewood这对的脑洞合集

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Knives Out (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 看文时别硬，容易下一秒萎掉看完不要揍我，不是本人不要揍我😶
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Ransom Thrombey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	【knifewood】关于knifewood这对的脑洞合集

兰森的龟头抵着查尔斯的肠壁狠狠碾揉，漂亮的小表哥在他身下的呻吟断了调子，泪花挂在眼角转了半天还是憋着一口气没有落下。  
“轻点，兰森，please……”好不容易兰森退出点，查尔斯赶忙说道。  
兰森的两只手撑在查尔斯的肩膀两侧，这时他抽出一只手，把查尔斯捞起来用力地咬住他被舔得水光闪烁的嘴唇。查尔斯抬起双臂，勾住兰森的肩膀，毫不在意疼痛，闭着眼睛回吻。  
但接着，兰森又是猛地一个挺身，老二刺穿进入了查尔斯前所未有的深度，查尔斯被顶得疼得不断挣扎想要往前爬，但兰森的手揪住了他的头发，摁在床上发狠地往死里操。  
查尔斯呜咽着，肩膀哆嗦着，柔软多汁的肠壁也因为疼痛而绞紧了兰森的老二，更多的肠液被分泌了出来，被肉体拍打得飞溅。  
“唔……嗯，兰、兰森？”  
“嗯哼？”兰森随手撸了撸查尔斯因为疼痛而疲软下去的老二，不过它现在正在很快地硬回来。  
“兰森，哈啊，轻、轻点……你手上的，这个、这个手表…嗯，是真金的吗？”  
兰森抽出自己的鸡巴，想往查尔斯的小洞里再挤一些润滑油，来让他没那么疼。  
“当然。”兰森头也不抬地说。  
查尔斯趴在了他的手边，抬着一双湿漉漉的灰蓝色大眼睛望着他问：“那我可以咬一口吗？”  
“随你。”兰森俯身把润滑剂挤进查尔斯的后穴里，另一只手手指也揉在那弹性十足的穴口上，将它扯开，露出里面红艳的嫩肉。  
查尔斯牙齿咬在手表上时发出一声清脆的咔哒声。  
接着，兰森听到一声难以自持的呻吟声，像极了他每次把查尔斯操到高潮时的样子。他还没来得及抬起头查看发生了什么，查尔斯涨红的老二抖动了一下，一股白色的液体喷射在了兰森的脸上。  
还射了挺久。  
兰森抹了把脸抬起头，而查尔斯已经把脸埋进枕头里了，浑身涨得通红。

“我们结婚吧，兰森。”  
……  
“你不会像你妈妈那样让我签订婚前协议的，对吗？”  
……  
兰森阴沉着脸在离婚协议上写下最后一笔，而这另一方甚至连面都没露。  
第二天，牢房门被粗暴地拉开时，兰森正躺在床上抛着手里的棒球。  
“兰森，来见见你的新室友。”狱警将一个年轻男人一把推了进来。“诈骗、蓄意纵火、抢劫、性骚扰未成年女孩，等着牢底坐穿吧，查尔斯。记得好好招待你的新室友，兰森。”  
棒球落回了兰森的手中，兰森抬起眼，冲来人笑了一下。  
“是那个小女孩陷害我的！”查尔斯回头朝着狱警喊道，但是“嘭”的一声，门关上了。  
查尔斯慢慢扭回头，勉强露出一个笑容，“嗨，好久不见。”

兰森一脚踢飞了茶几，它砸在了玻璃墙上，整面玻璃全碎了一地，“那个女的是谁？！”  
“我说过了！她是我表妹！！！”查尔斯哑着嗓子吼了回去，脖子通红。  
兰森从大衣口袋里掏出几张照片扔在查尔斯的脚边，“操你妈，你妈教你要盯着你表妹的奶子看？！”  
查尔斯蹲下身，翻开那些照片，里面的他站在康斯坦斯身边，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着她的胸脯，他的下巴哆嗦了一下。  
兰森有些焦虑地绕着沙发转了一圈，努力试图压抑下自己的怒火，但失败了。  
他大步流星地走向了查尔斯，一把揪住了查尔斯棕色的短发，查尔斯猝不及防，往后摔坐在了地上，接着兰森抓着他的头发向后拖去。查尔斯疼得眼泪掉了下来，尖锐地朝兰森大吼，  
“你他妈快松手！！！！松开我！！！操你妈的，狗日的混蛋，你他妈以后再也别想操我了！！” 他在兰森的手上又抓又挠，但那没有丝毫作用，兰森拖着他的速度丝毫不减。  
“我要杀了你，我要一刀捅死你！你这个贱种，我花钱养着你，你还想去勾引别人？用你那一上床就会流水的肛门吗？她知不知道你是个婊子？！我一定一刀捅死你的，我说到做到……”兰森低声几乎神经质地念叨着，抓着查尔斯的头发紧了又紧，头皮被扯紧疼到查尔斯几乎哭不出来。  
他的睡裤在拖行中被蹭掉了，屁股大腿在粗糙的石质地板上磨得火辣辣的疼，可能还破皮了，尤其是尾骨那里，查尔斯觉得它要被磨断了。而兰森的手和胳膊也给他抓出一道道血痕。  
查尔斯哭喊着，拼命挣扎后放弃，接着他想了起来，急忙开口，却被泪水呛到了，又着急又磕磕巴巴地说：“我只是在看她胸口上的那颗海蓝宝石项链！！对不起，我没有勾搭她，我没有勾搭她！！！”  
兰森的手顿住了，查尔斯的头发被松开，他害怕地把头埋进胳膊里痛哭出声。兰森走向了那些照片，把它们捡了起来。  
“你为什么不直接问我要？”  
“我怕，我怕要的太频繁，你会厌烦我。”查尔斯啜泣着回答道。  
他看到他可怕的情人脸上的愤怒瞬间土崩瓦解了，取而代之的是一抹称得上温柔的笑容。  
“是我错怪你了。”兰森走了回来，俯身想要亲吻查尔斯的额头，但查尔斯惊恐地躲开了。  
兰森并没有因此而生气，相反，他伸手把查尔斯从地上抱了起来，怜惜地摸了摸查尔斯通红的双腿。  
他抱着查尔斯继续向前走去，“我说过，我要用刀捅死你，我一定说到做到，对吧？”  
查尔斯颤抖了一下，绝望地抬起头来看着他。  
“只不过换一把‘刀’。”兰森低头在查尔斯的额头上吻了吻。

“哇哦……”查尔斯抬起头看向楼上，又站在屋前左右仔细打量了一遍。“这真的是……”  
兰森猜他一时找不到形容词。  
“这真的是你的了吗？”查尔斯咽了口唾沫，问道。  
兰森把他拉进怀里，“远不止这些，甜心。”  
他们进了房子，里面已经被打扫收拾干净了，不过兰森的东西没有搬过来，他并不打算在这里住下，他不喜欢这种风格，当然，查尔斯也没多少兴趣，只是，这房子值不少钱。  
兰森坐在了他祖父喜爱的那张沙发上，而查尔斯仍站在门口观察着那个吉普赛人人偶。他一只手撑着下巴看着他小情人专注的样子，不觉嘴角上扬。  
茶几上有一包被拆开的焦糖饼干，兰森伸手把它拎了过来，捞出一枚扔进嘴里，站了起来。  
查尔斯此时也正好抬起头转回身望向他。兰森解开皮带，笑着问道：“要来杯冰牛奶吗？”  
时机正好，值得为此庆祝来一场性爱狂欢。  
但查尔斯突然羞涩地笑了笑，“对不起，兰森，我更喜欢热牛奶。所以……”  
突然一个长得和兰森一模一样的平头高个子男人出现在了查尔斯身边，查尔斯伸手去搂住了他的胳膊，脸也靠在了他的胸膛上。  
“这家伙他妈是谁？”兰森瞠目结舌。  
男人低头挑起查尔斯的下巴，根本没有抬眼去看一眼兰森，“查尔斯，你愿意去我的凯迪拉克上喝杯‘热牛奶’吗？”  
查尔斯点了点头，“好的，强尼。”他甚至都没有回答兰森的话，就抱着男人的胳膊，一起转身离开了房子。出门前查尔斯回过头来朝兰森摆了摆手。  
兰森的笑容慢慢凝固在了脸上，同时还有敞着的、慢慢软下去的裤裆。  
……  
查尔斯在梦中感觉到下体的疼痛，他费力地睁开眼皮，看见身上的健硕的人影，也终于感觉到后穴里撑得让他想吐的胀痛。  
查尔斯瞥了一眼床头的闹钟，3:00am，他委委屈屈地问道：“你大晚上的发什么情啊，兰森。”  
“嘘——”身上的男人示意他噤声，查尔斯这才借着月光，看清身上是个剃了平头和兰森长得一模一样的男人，他扭回头去，兰森在他身边睡得正香。  
……  
查尔斯猛地从床上坐了起来，脸吓得惨白。他回过头去，剃了平头的兰森在梦中似乎是不满地皱了皱眉头。  
自从兰森换了发型后，查尔斯的梦就乱七八糟的。

“为什么他们天天都有那么多的架要打？”查尔斯窝在兰森的胳膊里，看着荧幕里的电影，一边啃着一颗桃子一边问道。  
“他们是超级英雄们，要保护人类什么的。”兰森耸了耸肩，《美国队长3》看得他直犯困。  
查尔斯舔掉了手指上的桃汁，“我以为这种大人物都会很文明地解决问题呢。”  
“哦，甜心，越是大人物越天天恨不得用鱼缸砸死对方。看谁不爽就去给谁一下，他们可从来不讲什么道理与法律，有借口就钻空子，没借口就直接揍，反正法律这种事，也是他们可以改的。”兰森更加昏昏欲睡了。  
查尔斯把手指塞进嘴里，用牙尖咬着手指关节。  
“你猜冬兵在不加勒斯特时交到过女朋友吗？或者是，男朋友？”查尔斯终于转移了话题。  
兰森看了一眼电视，里面的冬兵正在一个水果摊前挑选李子。“也许？”  
查尔斯摇了摇头，“我猜没有，他那身红秋衣实在是太让人阳痿了，他的头发都油了，身上大概也有气味，没人会和他做爱的。”  
“也许美国队长会。”  
“为什么？”  
“说不定美国队长就好这一口。毕竟他也不恋爱，没有女朋友，看上去像只因为被阉而长得格外壮的公鸡，说不定他其实口味特殊，只有油头、红秋衣与浓烈的男性体味才能激发他的性欲。”兰森的话多了两句。  
查尔斯咬着手指，看了看电影里出现的美国队长，又看了看身边的兰森。  
“你不会也有这种性癖吧？”  
兰森突然从沙发上跳了起来，对查尔斯吼道：“你猜啊！！”查尔斯吓了一跳，随即尖叫着笑着从沙发上爬了起来，两条光裸的长腿试图跨过沙发逃走，但兰森一把拽住了他的脚踝，把他拖回了沙发上，然后压在了他的身体上，笑着吻在了他的额头上。  
查尔斯抬起头去找到兰森的嘴唇，而兰森的手从宽大的睡衣下摆摸了上去，手指探进他的臀缝中。  
同时另一只手顺手关掉了电视。  
黑屏前的最后一幕是美国队长抱着失散许久的冬日战士，手指探进他油乎乎的长发里，深情地吻着他干裂的嘴唇。  
（knifewood宇宙，这就是事实，私设无敌耶耶耶）


End file.
